When a driven wheel is caused to spin by a driver, in particular over a longer period of time, this causes an increased wear on a drive train between an engine and the driven wheel. Systems and methods are already known that are intended to prevent a spinning of the driven wheels. An anti-slip control is mentioned as an example here, which from a certain speed prevents the driving off on a slippery surface through a targeted brake intervention and if applicable an intervention in an output engine power. However, these systems can be deactivated beforehand.
It is at least one object herein to provide a method for detecting if at least one driven wheel is caused to spin. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.